This invention relates to integrated circuits, and more specifically to integrated circuits with seal ring structures.
Modern IC technology may include digital blocks, and analog/RF blocks in a single semiconductor device. The analog/RF block is more sensitive to and is easily interfered by the noise that generated by other blocks and coupled via the seal ring. Therefore, there is a need to enhance the noise immunity of the noise-sensitive blocks.